


Malec Oneshots/Missing Scenes

by RoseAnna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Is Easily Spooked, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Wears Makeup, Alec Wears Cat Ears, Alec is adorable drunk, Alec proposes to Magnus, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drunk Alec Lightwood, First Dance, First Times, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gift Giving, Hot Chocolate, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Teaches Alec To Dance, Magnus does Alec's makeup, Malec Host A Party, Malec Watch A Scary Movie, Malec wedding, Missing 2 x 15 Scene, Missing 2x18 scene, Missing Scenes, POV Alec, Photobooth Scene, Post Break-up Scene, Proposal scene, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Snow Day, So Married, Soft Boys, Sweet Alec Lightwood, The boys go to Tokyo, Wants for season 3, halloween fic, spooky things, very late christmas fic, war of hearts, wedding scene, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAnna/pseuds/RoseAnna
Summary: A collection of Malec oneshots/missing scenes from seasons one and two. Everything from the missing photobooth scene to a wedding scene. Prompts/suggestions are always welcome.





	1. Brooklyn Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec visits Magnus a few days after the wedding.

Alec wasn't good at this. In fact, he was quite the opposite. As he slung a scarf around his neck, veiling his deflect rune, and made his way out into the cool September air, he asked himself why he was doing this again. I mean, he _had_ kissed Magnus in front of the Clave, and they _had_ agreed to get a drink 'sometime' - but even so, Alec could feel his pulse quickening under the fleece material. He trailed a hand through his hair and tried to calm his breaths.

One thing that could distract him was how scenic Brooklyn was. The final hint of blue in the sky was ebbing away, leaving strokes of umber and dusty rose in its wake. He observed a couple walking hand in hand along the street, framed by the glimmering lights of the city and the golden sunset, and couldn't help but smile. He was going to see Magnus.

He stood outside the apartment he'd stood outside of countless times before and put a quivering hand in his pocket. Then, with baited breath, he rapped on the door.

A second later he heard a shuffling. The door swung open.

Magnus was standing before Alec. He looked shocked for a second, then his face split open into a smile. He looked as though he was going out, he was wearing a thick black duffel coat, and his golden-tinged hair was swept expertly to the side of his forehead. Alec still couldn't get over seeing Magnus like this. Up close. Like he was allowed to look. He felt his stomach drop.

"Alexander," he said, drawing out the syllables of Alec's name. "I was just heading out. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Alec felt the shock of heat rise in his cheeks and swallowed. "I...uh, wanted to see you. I mean..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Can we talk?"

Magnus' mouth quirked up at the side. "Sure."

 

They began walking along the street, paralleling the towering apartments. Their shadows were beginning to lengthen in the fading light, and - although Alec tried to keep his eyes on the pavement ahead of him - he couldn't stop looking at Magnus' tawny skin and light eyes. 

"Do you want to get coffee?" Magnus' voice brought him back. "I know a place, if you want?"

Alec nodded. "Sounds good."

In the end, Magnus ended up talking Alec into having a coffee he couldn't pronounce - something to do with pumpkin and salted caramel syrup. He sipped it appreciatively, keeping his eyes on Magnus.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Magnus raised an eyebrow and drained his cup.

"Yeah. I...wanted to see how you were, after I...well..." Alec trailed off and Magnus smirked. "You know."

"I do." They reached Brooklyn Bridge, their silhouettes stark against the sky. "I'm great - better than I have been in a long time, actually." His words made Alec glow. "How are your parents?"

They were now side by side on Brooklyn Bride. The dark mass of water undulated below them, mirroring the cool tones of the evening sky. Alec's hand was swinging by his side - if he reached out - he could probably grab Magnus'. His fingers twitched. Then...he felt a soft hand in his. Magnus ran the pad of his thumb along the side of Alec's palm, trailing down to his pulse point. Alec shivered, but not because of the cold.

"Okay?"

Alec nodded once. He felt more vulnerable than he had at the wedding. Than he had in his entire life."I haven't talked to them. I think my father might come round, but my mother..."

Magnus gripped his hand a little tighter, and warmth coursed through Alec's body. He'd never held hands with anyone before. It felt safe. Like he was connected to Magnus. Like he could hold on.

 "It was really brave what you did, Alec," Magnus said seriously now - stroking Alec's callused skin. His movements were languid. Magnus was _so_ close, Alec could feel his breath on his jaw. "You're the bravest person I know." Magnus' light eyes were suddenly filled with tenderness. Alec's breath hitched in his throat. He stared out at the water.

It was then that he realised how close they were standing. On Brooklyn Bridge. In the evening. Surrounded by couples. The architecture was strewn with lights, which caused the metal to glow as though it were white hot. A shard of light fell onto Magnus' face, and he looked practically ethereal. His cheeks were flushed from the cold, and his eyes roamed Alec's face like he'd found something worth holding onto. They were so close...clasping each other's hands...

"Alexander..." Magnus said faintly. Then, as though in slow motion, he reached up and kissed Alec square on the mouth. Alec's eyes closed, he felt his surroundings disintegrate, all that mattered was now. Magnus Bane was kissing him. _Again_.

It was different to how they kissed at the wedding. That was impulsive. Desperate. This kiss was slow, drawn out. Magnus slid his hands through Alec's hair, trailing down to the point where his neck met his spine.

When they broke apart, Magnus pressed his face into Alec's scarf and held on. Something had shifted between them, although he couldn't quite discern what it was. Alec pressed his chin against the top of Magnus' head.

"Drinks, next week?" He murmured.

"Of course," Magnus replied. And he didn't have to look at Magnus to know that he was smiling. 

 


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the 2x18 morning scene.

Magnus grasped Alec's hand with a heavily ringed finger. He pressed against Alec and placed his head next to the hollow of his throat. Alec smiled against his hair.

"We should probably get up."

Magnus tilted his head up and smiled wryly. "Probably."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Magnus, I love you," he waited to see his words take effect. Magnus' entire face lit up, and he shifted even closer. "But you always feel better after coffee."

Magnus paused. "I am not grouchy in the morning," he said defensively, and Alec smirked. He sat facing the wall and picked up his shirt from the floor. Magnus grabbed a satin pillow from the side of the bed and hurled it at Alec's head. He missed. Alec began to laugh to himself quietly, then stood in front of the closet. He kept his clothes at Magnus' now - it was just much easier. He rarely slept in his room in the Institute anymore.

"You're not going out to get breakfast this early, are you?" Alec nodded and slid on his leather jacket. "Again? Alec - I can just magic some food to us!" His tone was incredulous. Alec, however, was already pulling on his boots. The sun was just up - the entire room was thrown into rich amber light. Alec could see the bold outline of a building through the blinds. He'd traced those lines a thousand times. He knew this room better than any other. It was home.

"Magnus," he began - pressing a brief kiss to Magnus' cheek. "I can be back with food in five. You are not wasting your magic."

Magnus huffed and leaned against the pillows, but his smile betrayed him. "You're ridiculous, Alexander Lightwood."

Alec smirked, kissing him slowly, deliberately. He slipped his hand around Magnus' neck and nearly lost his balance, almost tumbling onto him. Magnus was just beginning to slide off Alec's jacket, and push his hands beneath his shirt, when Alec grabbed his hands and stood. "Breakfast first," he stated sternly. Magnus groaned. 

As Alec left the room swiftly, stepping out into the glimmering sunlight of the early morning, dappling the windows of Magnus' tall apartment, Alec didn't need to ask Magnus for his coffee order. Or feel strange about waking up in a place that was not the Institute. He knew Magnus off by heart, just like the outline of the building in the window when the sun was up or the way Magnus always slept with his back pressed against him. Just like Magnus' ridiculously extravagant coffee order.

He was home. And the sun was on his back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so married wow


	3. Glitter And Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy flashback to the first time Alec sees Magnus without makeup.

Alec knocked on the door of Magnus' apartment, calling Magnus' name as he did so. It'd been a taxing day at the Institute, exhaustion was etched into every feature of Alec's face, but he still made time for Magnus. He wanted to check that he was okay. Since their date, he'd been doing this a lot. Coming to see him. Having a drink on the balcony. Talking things through until it got too late and he mumbled an apologetic goodbye, and Alec had to return to the Institute - his shirt infused with the scent of Magnus' loft. He heard a muffled sound from the apartment, then Magnus' voice rang out; "Come in, Alexander - I'll be out in a second!"

Alec pushed the door open cautiously and walked into the room, the door clicking shut behind him. The loft looked as it usually did, incense burned in the corner of the room, the fragrance seeping into Alec's skin and clothes. A cocktail glass stood on a stack of books next to the sofa, causing shimmering flecks of light to fall onto the soft carpet. Alec didn't quite know what to do - so sat a little awkwardly on the arm of a chair and waited for Magnus. He saw him approach from the bathroom and - _oh_.

Magnus was wearing simple clothing, a black shirt and light grey trousers. But it was his face that caught Alec off guard. He didn't think he'd ever seen Magnus look so...gentle. His usual smoky black kohl was gone from around his eyes, and his hair - which was streaked with blonde - fell wetly to his ears in gentle waves. There was no glitter. No eyeliner. His skin was smooth and flushed lightly at the tops of his cheekbones. He looked almost vulnerable. 

"Alexander?" He said, looking a little confused by Alec's expression. "Are you alright?"

Alec stammered. "Uh...yeah, I just..." He fidgeted in his seat. "You're not wearing any makeup."

Magnus smiled a little. "I just showered."

"Right."

"Alec?" Magnus stood next to him and touched his shoulder lightly. "What's up? Did something happen at The Institute?"

Alec shook his head vigorously. Magnus looked at him questioningly. "No...everything's good - it's just, I've never seen you like this."

Magnus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes...well, unfortunately, my usual glamour doesn't _quite_ survive the shower." He motioned to Alec to sit on the couch, summoning another glass and pouring golden liquid out for both of them.

Alec stared at him incredulously. "Magnus...you - you look beautiful. " Magnus tilted his head to the side, and - without thinking - Alec placed his hand on the side of Magnus' cheekbone, brushing his damp hair with his fingertips. "I mean...you always look beautiful - you're the first person I look at when I enter a room - you're so _intense_." He looked at Magnus intently. "It's just a different kind of beautiful, is all." 

Magnus paused for a second, then grinned. He shifted himself closer to Alec so that their arms touched. He laced his fingers through Alec's. "You think so?"

Alec was still holding his face. "How could I not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk


	4. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene where Magnus and Alec go to Tokyo.

"What's the name of this park again?" Alec moved a little closer to Magnus, putting his arm around his shoulders. They were sat beneath a cherry tree in the early afternoon, its branches showering them continually in muted pink blossom.

"Shinjuki Gyoen," Magnus replied - gazing at the glittering expanse of water in front of them. The bustling city behind it cast a bold shadow across the otherwise still and glassy lake. Alec took his hand. "Pretty, isn't it?"

Alec nodded and slumped back against the tree. They'd been in Tokyo for less than two hours, arriving a little later than they'd intended (Magnus couldn't decide which dinner jackets to pack). With a start, Magnus looked around at the other visitors enjoying Hanami picnics.

"We haven't eaten yet," he said suddenly, flustered. He'd been like this all day - asking Alec again and again where he wanted to go, worrying about seeing the best tourist destinations. Alec placed his fingers beneath Magnus' chin so that their eyes met. He looked at him seriously. "Magnus," he began softly. "Everything is _perfect_."

Magnus relaxed and pressed his forehead to Alec's. He noticed a petal that had fallen into Alec's dark hair and gently removed it, before pressing a kiss to Alec's cheek. Alec pulled back and rested his head against Magnus.'

They stayed like that for a while, simply enjoying being in each other's company. Alec realised with a jolt that this was probably going to be their last calm, uneventful, day together for a long time. He decided to put that thought out of his mind and focus on Magnus, instead. It wasn't difficult. Even when he was surrounded by the stunning scenery, his eyes were on him.

"So," Magnus began, breaking the comfortable silence. "It's getting pretty late - do you want to go get food? We could do some shopping for souvenirs first."

Alec nodded. "Sure."

Magnus smiled gently, pulling Alec to his feet. They began walking out of the park, rounding a corner and looking at the glaucous scenery and rows of cherry trees, laden in pastel blossom. Magnus launched into a story about how the Emperor Meiji had shared drinks with him not far from the park, and Alec couldn't remember a time when he had been happier.They were far away from the Institute. From harm. From Jace constantly barging at any time. He realised that they'd never actually done this - had a night where they'd held hands walking, sat lazily talking for hours, gone out for food. This realisation made him grip Magnus' hand even tighter.

They soon neared where Magnus had been leading Alec - a large neon sign read 'Takeshita Street'. It was bustling, filled with stalls selling merchandise and charms. Alec left Magnus at a clothes store briefly, walking along the crowded street. His eyes were drawn to a small shop a little way away, its storefront filled with vibrantly-toned charms, all protecting against different things. He entered, and looked around - reading what each one did. Some protected against evil, others encouraged good health. There was even an amulet for successful studies. Then his eyes fell upon a vivid red charm, covered in ornate - gilded - designs. Its description read - 'for luck and protection.' Smiling to himself, Alec picked it up delicately and took it to the cashier. He guessed he could've gotten Magnus a slightly flashier gift, but there was something about the charm he liked. It symbolised what he wanted. To keep Magnus safe.

After paying the cashier, Alec made his way along the street and located Magnus, who was talking avidly to someone at a stall. He wasn't hard to spot - his golden streaked hair stood out against the graphite and lavender sky, and he was wearing Alec's favourite shirt on him; it was maroon with silver detailing. He met Alec's gaze and ended his conversation, walking towards him quickly and taking his hand.

"Dinner?" He asked.

"Starving."

They ended up eating at the Lounge Bar Prive, overlooking the Maranouchi District. The sun was setting, casting the restaurant in an amber light. Alec ended up drinking more than he'd anticipated, and practically giggled as they were leaving and he almost tripped. They walked out into the night; the sky was black, scattered sporadically with stars. The stark lighting of the surrounding buildings caused everything to glow; the dusting of glitter on Magnus' cheekbones shimmered. They ambled along for a while, arm in arm, until they reached a small bridge, overlooking a river.

"Nijubashi Bridge," Magnus said quietly, almost to himself. "It looks just as it did two hundred years ago." He turned to Alec, who was resting his head on his arm. He looked as though he was about to fall asleep.

"Let's get back to the hotel," Magnus smiled wryly."We've got plenty of time to see Meiji Temple tomorrow."

Alec nodded, grazing Magnus' side with his fingers. They walked back towards the Palace Hotel, passing couples and tourists and late night dog walkers. It was all so normal. Alec almost tricked himself that he and Magnus could stay here forever, living in the city, eating at a different restaurant each night. Away from the growing danger in Brooklyn. He tried not to think about that now.

When they reached their room, Magnus placed their bags on the floor next to the door, and - taking Alec by the hand - lead him to the terrace. They had a perfect view of the city, its artificial glow rendering the otherwise dark night awash with light. 

Looking at Magnus' gentle expression caused warmth to flood through him."Magnus - I..." He realised he hadn't properly planned what he was about to say. "Today meant a lot to me," he blurted out. He normally worried about sharing how he felt, but the alcohol in his system was making him lose his inhibitions. That and the way Magnus was looking at him - like he never wanted to stop. "I know we haven't known each other that long - but...you're the best thing I've got." He took Magnus' hands in his. "I get it if you don't feel the same way yet, but I just..."

Whatever he was about to say was cut off as Magnus kissed him hard on the mouth, pressing against him. After freezing up momentarily, Alec's posture softened - he placed a hand on Magnus' neck, then his lower back, finally lacing his thumbs through Magnus' belt loops and pulling. His back was almost against the wall. Gently, he unhooked his thumbs and pressed his hands to Magnus' hips, sliding his fingers gently under the hem of his gilded shirt. Magnus' skin was soft and warm as he pressed his cool palm flat against his back. Magnus' hands were in his hair, sliding from the nape of his neck to the base of his spine. Alec shivered against him. He slid his hands up, tracing swirling patterns in Magnus' skin. Magnus was just beginning to unbutton Alec's shirt when Alec yawned despite himself. He flushed, embarrassed; Magnus merely smiled easily and pulled back.

"As much as we were both enjoying that, it is _very_ late, Alexander." Alec tried to protest, but Magnus pressed a finger to his lips. "We have tomorrow," he said gently, kissing Alec on the cheek. "And the day after," a kiss to his mouth. He looked at Alec seriously then. "We have forever, Alexander."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this at 3 am oops


	5. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy missing scene where Magnus and Alec get photobooth pictures in Tokyo.

"Magnus - we're going to be in here all day if you keep doing this."

They were sitting in a tiny photobooth in Tokyo, the vivid lighting illuminating the dusting of glitter on both of their faces. They would have been out of there in five minutes if it wasn't for the fact that Magnus kept pulling Alec down for a kiss mid-shot, or laughing against his shoulder. Every single picture, bar one, had been blurred by Magnus' constant movements.

"I can't help it, Alexander," he mumbled playfully against Alec's shoulder, kissing the deflect rune on Alec's neck that he treated like a target. "We're in a very enclosed space, and you're wearing _that_ shirt," he brushed his fingers gently against Alec's side, which made Alec flush from the tops of his cheekbones to the nape of his neck. Magnus smirked. It was ridiculous how easily Magnus could make him feel like this; like he was out of control.

He shuffled forwards and then turned to Magnus, trying to make his expression neutral, and failing. The second his eyes locked onto Magnus' amber ones, taking in his slightly wavy hair and raised eyebrows, it was his turn to pull Magnus forwards by his shirt lapels. He pulled apart as soon as Magnus tried to deepen the kiss, mustering the little self restraint he had left.

"Save that for the hotel room, Magnus," he said sternly, trying not to look at him. Magnus raised his eyebrows, and Alec could feel heat rising in his cheeks again. "We've been in here for at least twenty minutes, we'll probably get kicked out soon." Magnus huffed. Then, with a slightly devious smile, said; "Try these on." He handed Alec two large rings that usually adorned his own fingers. Alec complied a little reluctantly, slipping them over his fingers. Magnus' eyes widened.

"Maybe I _should_ let you borrow my jewelry," Magnus commented, almost to himself.

"Are we ready now?" Alec asked, as normally as he could, a jolt of adrenaline coursing through him. 

"Sure," Magnus smirked.

They took four photographs in colour. Magnus slipped his arms around Alec's waist in the last shot, smiling broadly at the camera. Then they got black and white copies. This time, when Magnus did press his lips to Alec's, his hands flat against his chest, the photograph came out clear. Alec laughed and pulled away, kissing Magnus on the cheek. He put his hand on Magnus' shoulder for the last shot, showing off the rings, feigning an almost demure expression Magnus was sure was an imitation of him, which made him laugh even more. 

It all felt so normal. It felt good to be doing something so ordinary, cliche. Also, due to the tightness of the space, Magnus was practically sitting in Alec's lap, which Alec wasn't going to pretend he wasn't enjoying.

"They're done," Magnus said cheerily, as they printed the photographs. He handed one of each copy to Alec, who handled them delicately as though they were precious, before slipping them into his pocket. He kissed Magnus deeply then, sliding his hands into Magnus' dark hair, which was tinged slightly silver in the harsh lighting.

"Want to go get sushi?" Magnus asked easily, slipping his hand into Alec's as they stood to leave. But Alec didn't reply. He was too busy thinking about where he would put the photographs, one reel on his mirror in his room at the Institute, the other wedged into the frame of a painting on the apartment wall, so that every time he came home he'd be reminded of their trip. 

"Sure," he said, stroking the calluses of Magnus' palm. And the radiant grin on Magnus' face matched his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These pictures killed me I am deceased


	6. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene after the Malec 'break-up.' Jace comforts Alec.

Alexander Lightwood had faced demons, werewolves - Valentine himself. He'd been pushed to the brink of his emotions, his physicality. But he'd never felt as afraid as he did in this moment.

It was as though someone had snuffed out all the lights, stolen any trace of joy. He couldn't remember how he got to his room, the journey had passed in a numb blur. He could vaguely remember someone calling his name, but everything around him felt as though it was happening far away. As he crouched next to his bed, head in his hands - Magnus' face came into focus in his mind. Magnus smiling, his hand in Alec's. Magnus lying next to him, his face nestled in the hollow of Alec's throat. Magnus walking away from him, the pain etched into his features reflected on Alec's face.

He cried then. Cried as he hadn't since he was a child. The tears flecked his face, dampening his fingers as he failed to brush them away. After the joy of Max's recovery, the pain of losing Magnus was almost too much to bear. It felt like something inside of him had snapped. 

"Alec?" The voice was soft and familiar. "Jesus, Alec."

He felt two hands gently remove his own from his face. Jace looked back at him, his face both surprised and pained. Embarrassed, Alec swiftly wiped away the tears dampening his cheeks.

"I'm fine," Alec mumbled, hanging his head. 

"No you're not," Jace said firmly. "What happened?" He looked at Alec, who was trying his best to feign normality, and realisation dawned on Jace. "It's Magnus, isn't it?" He said softly.

Alec took a while to respond. "Gone," he said quietly. His whole body was numb from shock. "He...he left me, I mean. Said he had to be a leader, couldn't be with me."

The tears came again; somehow saying what had happened made it real. Magnus had left him. A sob came from somewhere at the back of his throat, and he half expected Jace to slap him on the back, tell him to be a leader - Alec was a Lightwood after all.

He felt strong hands on his back as Jace pulled him into an embrace. Alec's tears dampened the material of Jace's shirt as he pressed his face into Jace's shoulder, but Jace didn't seem to mind. It was a familiar hug. And something about its stark familiarity reignited Alec's hope a little, as though his body was unthawing after being out in the cold. They stayed like that until Alec's breathing calmed a little. Jace pulled away and sat in front of him.

"Alec - you'll figure this out," Jace said firmly, as Alec looked at the floor. "Everything's so messed up right now - the Downworld, Sebastian - Valentine. But we'll get through." Alec looked up. "We always do, Alec."

Alec breathed out, looking at Jace. His throat was raw from crying. 

"This will pass," Jace said slowly, as though he were very sure. This surety grounded Alec. "And what you and Magnus have - I don't think you can just leave something like that." Magnus' face came into his mind again - smiling at Alec as light filtered through their windows. Home. Alec realised he didn't have a home there anymore, and the pain in his chest was searing. "I've seen the way he looks at you Alec - we all have." Alec closed his eyes. "Don't give up. Take it from me."

"Why does it hurt so much?" The words came out before he could stop them. Jace rested a hand on his shoulder, standing to leave.

"Because it's not the end." He was standing by the door now, golden light trickling into the grey-scale room. "I know you - Alec. You're a Lightwood. We don't give up."

And with a slightly rueful smile, Jace walked away.

Alec sat still for a moment, then kicked off his boots and lay on his bed - the events of the day weighing him down. As he lay back, he heard Magnus' voice in his ear. The conversation felt like it had happened two lifetimes ago, not two months. "You'll blow up the very ground you stand on to make something right."

Alec knew he had to make this right, with Magnus. So he stared at the ceiling, Magnus' words replaying in his mind, and he held on.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I do this to myself


	7. City Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec proposes to Magnus.

Alec decided this was as good a place as any to ask Magnus. At the heart of the place he loved most.

He steeled himself, checking the time on his wristwatch, waiting, checking again. It took all of his self restraint not to run, right now - shy away. He could ask him tomorrow. Or the day after that.

Then he reminded himself that they may not have tomorrow. He needed to hold onto the people he loved, given the world he lived in.

He felt Magnus before he heard him - an arm touched his, and he turned quickly and pressed his face into the thick velvet of Magnus’ jacket.

“Hey,” Magnus smiled against Alec’s hair.

“Hey,” Alec mumbled, and the anxiety dissipated at the sound of Magnus' soft voice. “You ready to go?”

Magnus pulled back, smiling. “Of course.” He took Alec’s hand. “What did you have in mind?”

“You’ll see,” Alec grinned, and the feeling of Magnus’ warm palm in his own made him sure of what he was about to say.

They walked through Brooklyn almost lazily - the street dense with tourists, party-goers. The cobbled pavements were alight with colour, neon signs and glowing lampposts causing light to wash them rose gold and silver, the dusting of glitter on Magnus’ cheeks starker.

Alec led him to the Hunter’s Moon, like he’d planned. They ordered drinks - Magnus buying himself a cocktail, then ordering Alec his favourite cider. He could almost see a ghost of himself here - insecure, nervous - unsure, scared of Magnus, of how he made him feel. They sat in their usual spot in the corner. Magnus beat him at pool, of course, laughing at the flourish Magnus had when he took a shot with his cue .Alec felt awash with waves of nostalgia - this bar had been where they had had their first date, the alley where they had finally sorted through their feelings; found each other again. This was what home was - not his cold room at the Institute, full of missed opportunities and insecurities. Here, with Magnus. 

After they finished their drinks, Alec took Magnus by the hand and led him out of the bar, down a side street, eventually leading to some dimly lit stone steps. It wasn’t unusual for them to go walking like this after a date, but something about Alec’s demeanor must have been off-kilter, because Magnus stopped and asked him - “where exactly _are_ we going, Alexander?” His tone was light, but there was a hint of concern in it too.

Alec shook his head. “We’re nearly there - I promise.”

They walked up the stone steps together, Alec turning to Magnus every so often, his jade eyes juxtaposing the thick darkness. They were close now - to the viewpoint Alec used to come to, before Magnus; before any of this. When they finally reached the top, they stood together  - Magnus exhaling in awe at the view before them, the city a maze of alleys and commuters and restaurants, glowing against the ink black sky. Alec noticed then the lights Izzy had intertwined around the branches of the trees - gold for marriage. He’d told her what he was about to do, and her elated response had reassured him. Magnus noticed them now - light against his tan skin, and he looked at Alec in confusion for a moment.

“Alexander…” 

Alec took a step backwards, his eyes on Magnus. He felt ready - ready to say the words that he’d been turning over in his mind all evening. Everything was quiet, heavier somehow. 

“Magnus - being without you made me realise something - something that I’d known since we first met.” Magnus still looked confused. “I know I’m young, I know that things are changing -  but the one constant has always been you.” Alec ran a hand through his dark hair, needing Magnus to hear him, understand. “You’re it for me, Magnus Bane,” and for some reason as he said it, his voice broke. “You made me realise I could live for myself, and I don’t want to live that life without you.” Magnus’ eyes widened. Alec knew then that this was the right time to do it. He knelt down, the damp grass brushing the knees of his black jeans. He was numb to the cold; focused on Magnus. 

“Magnus Bane,” he began, producing the ring box from his jacket pocket - the opal glinting in the pale half light. His eyes still on Magnus. “High Warlock of Brooklyn,” they both laughed then, Alec wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand. Magnus was practically glowing in front of him - all smudged kohl and light eyes. “Will you do the honour of marrying me, Alexander Lightwood?”

For a moment, there was silence - and Alec was sure that he’d done something wrong, made a mistake. Shock was etched into every feature on Magnus' face. What had he done? Then he saw Magnus' face break into a huge smile, suddenly felt arms gripping his neck, pushing him down so that they were both kneeling in the grass, framed by the golden city. Magnus was crying too, now - Alec could feel his tears in his hair, hot breath on his neck. “Yes,” he gasped, then said it again - “ _Yes_ , Alec.” He pressed his face into Alec’s jacket, then pulled back and kissed him deeply on the mouth. It was messy and uncoordinated and desperate, Alec was gripping Magnus like a vice - Magnus’ hands were in his hair, but neither of them minded. Mutual surrender.

They finally broke apart, gasping, and Alec pressed his forehead to Magnus’, then pulled back and gently slid the ring onto Magnus’ finger, pale light reflecting from the glittering gem. Magnus put his arms around him once more. They stayed like that for some time, kneeling in the dark grass, barely hearing the sounds of car horns and shouts from the city below. The first hints of light were beginning to streak the sky - pale pink and gold.After a while , Alec pulled Magnus gently to his feet, then pressed his face into his shoulder, arms around his neck. The scent was familiar - sandalwood and rose. Everything about him was familiar.

“I love you,” he mumbled against him, and he felt Magnus’ mouth curl into a smile against his hair. There was no space between them.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my sons are back together the world is okay again


	8. Glitter And Gold // Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus does Alec's makeup, and the result has an interesting effect on Magnus.

“Magnus - _no_ , I draw the line at eyeliner.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows, smirking slightly at Alec’s unintentional pun. He dusted a little extra glitter onto Alec’s high cheekbones, then sat back and admired his handiwork. He decided to add a little more dark shadow to Alec's eyelids, gently pressing it on with his finger. He was kneeling in front of Alec on the couch, holding onto the side of his face gently to steady himself, glitter and products Alec had no idea how to use strewn across the floor and cushions. 

“Could I just add a little kohl?” And before Alec could protest, Magnus had lined his eyes heavily with deep blue liner, smudging it slightly with his thumb. Alec groaned. Magnus leaned back, eyes widening.

“Alexander...you look…”

“Ridiculous, I assume,” Alec cut him off. He picked up the hand-mirror and looked at his reflection. It was strange seeing himself look so amplified. Like Magnus had turned up the volume on his features. His eyes were a more piercing blue, and his cheeks glimmered in the half light. He ruffled his hair a little self consciously. He was used to wearing bland things, things that made him blend into the background. He felt oddly exposed.

“Do you like it?” Magnus was still gazing at him appreciatively.

“You did your best,” Alec grinned - kissing Magnus’ cheek wearily before standing. “You ready to go?” Alec stood to leave, slipping on a jacket and putting his hands in his pockets. He turned to Magnus. He was blocking Alec's way to the door. 

"Magnus?" Magnus was still staring at Alec. "We're going to be late if..."

Before Alec knew what was happening, Magnus got up from the couch and pressed himself against Alec, so close that they both stumbled. Alec walked backwards so that he was backed up against the wall, steadying them, while Magnus began to kiss his deflect rune, the skin behind his ear - before fitting his mouth to Alec's. He slid his hands beneath Alec's shirt, and Alec arched his back in shock - Magnus' cool hands fanning across the warm skin beneath the blue material. Magnus started to unbutton Alec's shirt, sliding one hand up into his short hair - and it took all the self restraint Alec had to press his hands to Magnus' chest, pulling away from his lips.

"Magnus, you're the one who suggested we go to this rave," Alec said almost coyly. Magnus' hands were still beneath the thin material of his shirt, stroking across his sides. He fit his hands to Alec's hips. Alec noticed that Magnus' eyes were wild, darker than usual - he looked almost predatory. He wondered what he'd done to bring this out in him.

"I...uh...five more minutes?" He was looking at Alec like he didn't ever want to stop, his eyes hungrily roaming Alec. Alec raised his eyebrows. Magnus started to unbutton Alec's shirt again, even more desperately, placing a kiss to Alec's jaw.

Gently, Alec took Magnus' hands in his own and pulled away, his eyes on Magnus' amber ones. 

"Later," he said softly, pressing a brief kiss to Magnus' lips. Magnus groaned. "Your friends will be waiting."

He led Magnus out the door and into the cool breeze of the city, heading towards blaring music in a street nearby. Magnus knew, however, that he'd have a hard time focusing on the party guests with Alec around, looking like that; his eyes an even brighter shade of blue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really want to see Alec meeting Magnus' Downworlder friends k thanks


	9. Coming Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus comes back hurt to the apartment and Alec looks after him.

The apartment was dark when Magnus finally entered, trailing his torn  jacket behind him. He froze when he saw Alec asleep on the couch, one arm draped languidly across its back, a book from Magnus’ collection lying open next to him - its pages fluttering slightly from the breeze that emanated from the open doors leading to the balcony. Magnus crept over to them, closing them gently. Alec looked so peaceful - he didn’t want to disturb him - especially not like this. If he could just go into the bathroom, magic away some of the blood…

“Magnus?” Alec blinked slightly, eyes adjusting to the dim lighting. His eyes locked onto Magnus’. “By the angel, Magnus.” He stood instantly, walking over to Magnus and cupping his face with his palm. “What happened?” Magnus just shook his head.

Alec turned on the light next to the couch, concern etched into his features, replacing the placidity of sleep. He gasped, now clearly seeing the welt on Magnus’ cheek, the blood dappling his stark white collar.

“I’m okay,” Magnus tried to wave him away, but Alec was already rushing to the bathroom cabinet, taking out medical supplies. He practically ran there and back. “Alexander,” Magnus began to protest- “I have magic for that.”

Alec led him to the couch and pulled him down, then knelt in front of him - leafing through the first-aid kit. “Don’t even think about it, Magnus,” he replied sternly, dampening a cloth and pressing it gently to the wound on Magnus’ face. His eyes were wide with shock, midnight blue in the light - his hair mussed from falling asleep on the couch. As a Shadowhunter, he’d been trained to keep calm in these situations, do what he had to do - but with Magnus it was different. It was always different. His hands were shaking.

“I went out to see Raphael - a vampire from his clan had attacked a Mundane.” Magnus winced suddenly as Alec applied antiseptic to the wound.

“Sorry, sorry - almost done,” Alec said softly, brushing Magnus’ hair out of his eyes.

Magnus fought to keep his eyes open - eyelashes fluttering as Alec touched him gently. “Anyway - things got pretty messy,” he began quietly. “We managed to salvage the situation - the Mundane escaped.” His voice was rough, it had been a long night. Too long. Too much pressure. He could feel himself slipping now, exhausted - barely making out Alec’s taut outline in front of him, the fear in his eyes. On any other night, they’d have eaten dinner together - fallen asleep on the couch.

“You scared me,” Alec breathed - although he doubted Magnus could hear him. Magnus’ light jade eyes had closed, his breathing had softened. Alec pressed a kiss to his damp cheek, then slipped one arm around his waist, the other around his neck, picking him up slowly. The floor was littered with medical supplies that Alec had hastily removed from the box, Magnus’ jacket lay crumpled on the floor, but they could worry about that in the morning. Magnus’ mouth was next to his ear, and Alec registered Magnus mumbling something that sounded like ‘Alexander.’ For the first time since Magnus’ return, Alec let himself smile a little. His heartbeat began to slow.

He laid Magnus gently down onto the thick material of their comforter, slipping off his shoes and bloodstained clothes, throwing them into the corner of the room - before helping Magnus into a shirt and some silk pyjama bottoms from his wardrobe. Magnus murmured again, although he didn’t open his eyes.

“Shh,” Alec said gently. ”It’s okay.”  

He pulled Magnus towards him, then placed the comforter over them both - the silk of the sheets cool against his warm skin. He felt Magnus relax against him, and pressed a kiss to his matted hair, the tawny skin of his neck. Magnus barely stirred.

“I’ve got you,” Alec whispered against his dark hair, tightening his grip - to reassure himself as much as Magnus. “I’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i neeeed this scene k thanks


	10. Wide Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets very drunk at the Hunter's Moon. Jace and Izzy aren't impressed, but Magnus finds it kind of sweet.

“Magnus!”

Alec ran to Magnus as soon as he stepped through the door of the Hunter’s Moon, nearly tripping over his own feet - before slipping his arms around his neck. He smelled strongly of alcohol, and was swaying slightly on his feet. Izzy came walking towards them, looking exasperated. 

“You’re late,” she began, looking concernedly at her brother as he began to giggle in Magnus’ ear, his grip slipping.

“Only by ten minutes,” Magnus began - pulling back and looking at Alec with a mixture of concern and amusement - “for me that’s practically early.” 

“You look pretty, Magnus,” Alec breathed against Magnus’ neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Magnus smirked, raising his eyebrows.

“Exactly how much _has_ he had?” Magnus asked, trying to shush Alec as he began to sing along loudly to the music.

“Hard to tell,” Izzy replied - then, looking pointedly at a Seelie in the corner of the bar who was doubled over with laughter, “although I think somebody here _may_ have spiked his drink.” She glared at the Seelie, her dark eyes glinting, and he spluttered a little as he took a drink.

“Jace is here too!” Alec said excitedly to Magnus, his wide eyes earnest and alight, his creamy skin flushed from intoxication. His eyes slid over Magnus’ form before he pointed to the spot where Jace was sitting - sipping from a bottle and laughing quietly to himself .Magnus had never seen Alec drunk before - it was shocking and sweet in equal measure.

“Alec, darling - why don’t we go back home now - it’s late,” Magnus offered, but Alec was already leading him toward their seats. Alec pulled Magnus’ chair out with a flourish, accidentally knocking over his glass. Izzy put her face in her hands.

“Evening, Magnus,” Jace began, amused. “Nice of you to show up.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows, clicking his fingers to magic away the spilled drink and glass. “It’s a good thing I did,” he said - looking towards Alec, who had begun to sing to himself. Maia placed Magnus’ usual cocktail in front of him - looking more than a little amused.

“Your boyfriend’s out of control.” She took away Izzy’s empty glass, then continued, smirking to herself - “I’d watch your drinks if I were you - Jace is even more annoying drunk, if you can believe it.”

Izzy couldn’t help but laugh at Jace’s frosty expression, forgetting the situation with her brother for a moment.

“Magnus,” Alec began - slurring the word a little. “Have I ever told you how much I love your hair? Because I do,” he slid his hands into Magnus’ dark hair, mussing it a little. “It’s so _soft._ I like running my hands through it when we’re…”

“I think it’s time to go,” Magnus cut him off quickly. Jace nearly choked on his cider. “Come on, Alec.”

“Magnus,” he whined, tugging on the sleeve of Magnus’ velvet frock coat. “We haven’t even _danced_ yet.”

Magnus gently took his hand and pulled him out of his seat, slipping an arm around his waist to steady him. “You’re in no fit state to dance, Alexander,” Magnus replied as Alec stumbled, increasing his grip on Magnus’ hip. 

“Next time, then?” Alec asked, and his silver-flecked eyes were so earnest and soft that Magnus nodded, a little taken aback. Of course, he knew that sober Alec might not be quite as enthusiastic about the proposition, but they could sort that out when Alec had stopped slurring his words and mumbling to himself. 

“See you two tomorrow,” Jace smirked, as Izzy sighed exasperatedly and gave them a curt wave.

“Text me when you know he’s okay,” Izzy implored. Magnus nodded and gave a small smile.

“Will do.”

“Bye Izzy!” Alec shouted, so loudly that half the bar turned in their seats with shocked expressions. “Bye Jace!” 

Magnus practically dragged Alec the rest of the way, into the cool Brookyn night. Stars smattered an otherwise clear black sky - it looked as though it had been overexposed.

“Pretty,” Alec gasped, looking up at the sky with wide eyes. Magnus looked at him fondly then - pulling him a little closer to his side.They began to walk home through the grey streets of Brooklyn, Magnus supporting Alec as he stumbled. 

“Mmmm,” Magnus agreed, beginning to enjoy watching the intoxicated Alec now they were away from the crowded bar and stifling heat. It was strange seeing him so uninhibited, carefree. “Very.”

“Just like you,” Alec grinned, and Magnus laughed against the back of his hand, which just caused Alec to grin wider. It was becoming increasingly hard to walk with him - he was swaying so much, and Magnus decided then and there that the best idea would be to pick him up and carry him the rest of the way - they were so close to the apartment. He tightened his grip on Alec’s waist and lifted. Alec giggled against his neck.

“This is fun.” Alec held on tighter to Magnus' neck. They were walking up the steps to the apartment now, their skin tinged with gold in the light. 

“Very,” Magnus agreed, cradling him a little closer. They walked through the door, Magnus kicked it open with his steel-capped boot. He placed Alec down on the couch, trying to pull away and grab him some water - but Alec held onto his collar, pressing a kiss to his mouth, trying to pull him down. Magnus laughed against him, gently pulling back and knocking Alec's chin up so their eyes met.

"You're exhausted - get some sleep Alexander."  


"Not tired," Alec mumbled, fighting to keep his eyes open. Magnus lifted him carefully again and walked to the bedroom, placing Alec carefully onto the bed and pulling the comforter over them both. Alec nuzzled Magnus' neck.

"Of course you're not," Magnus whispered. "Goodnight, Alexander."

“Goodnight,” he mumbled, in a barely- there whisper - his eyes fluttering shut. Then - "I love you so much."  

His grip on Magnus’ neck weakened, and he slumped back onto the bed, his breaths slowing slightly. Magnus’ breath suddenly hitched in his throat, staring down at Alec’s sleeping face. He pushed some of Alec’s messy hair out of his eyes, mentally adding that ‘I love you’ to a list in his head of all the ways Alec had told him.

“I love you too,” he whispered, and he swore he saw Alec smile in his sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep forgetting that they say couch in America and not sofa oop  
> Please leave any suggestions of a scene you would like to see :)


	11. Northern Downpour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus kiss in the rain because they're adorable.

"Alexander, I _did_ tell you to bring a coat."

Alec rolled his eyes, pulling his jacket closer around him, and tried to mask the fact that he was shivering. They were sitting in a park in Brooklyn, leaves the colour of cinder carpeting the ground, the sky muted graphite. Magnus pulled Alec closer towards him on the bench, wrapping his arm around his middle and taking both of his hands, which were shaking.

"I'm fine," Alec mumbled - his teeth chattering.

Magnus grinned and placed a kiss on his cheek, feeling Alec's cold body relax against him, placing his chin on top of Alec's head. "Of course you are," he murmured, "that's why your hands feel like ice."

Alec sighed but didn't protest, instead taking a sip of the coffee Magnus had bought them both. "What's in this again?"

"Pumpkin spice, " Magnus answered against Alec's hair, his breath misting in the pale sky. "I even got them to add a dusting of cinnamon, really emulates the autumnal atmosphere, don't you think?"

Alec nodded, a little amused by his boyfriend's enthusiasm for the coffee. He had to admit it tasted good - it was warming and sweet, unthawing his hands as he drained the cup. 

"Shall we go explore?" Magnus asked. 

Alec nodded, standing up and holding out his hand. Magnus slid his warm palm into Alec's, getting to his feet. They began to walk over the paths, coated with umber and golden leaves. The scent of rain after a storm was heady in the air, which was still and cold. After everything that had happened with Valentine, the Institute - Jace, they'd barely had time to do anything like this, anything normal. It was comforting to Alec, walking through their city with the smell of rain and the sound of late afternoon shoppers catching on the wind, Magnus' palm hot against his own.

They ended up walking the length of the Promenade, the water dark and scintillating. They stopped there for a while, enjoying the scenery, the city comprised of golden tones in the October light. Magnus couldn't stop leaning in and kissing Alec's nose, the tops of his cheeks - which were tinged pink in the cold. He didn't let go of Alec's hand.

Just as they had decided to go and grab dinner, maybe look in some shops - there was a thunder clap overhead, and rain began to cascade down, light at first - then a heavy downpour. The tourists that had been walking around beside them began running, taking shelter in nearby stores and under trees, pulling out umbrellas.

"Damn it," Magnus muttered, taking Alec's hand and beginning to walk briskly through the streets, Magnus holding an arm over his head - trying to protect his perfectly styled hair from the onslaught of water. But Alec felt the rain on his skin and it felt _good_ , freeing. Like the water was cleansing the city of all the tragedies that had happened there.

They ended up on a practically empty street in Brooklyn, standing on a small bridge overlooking the river, which was continually dappled with rain from above. Alec smiled placidly, holding his arms out to his sides and breathing in the cool air. Magnus was about to go and take shelter below a nearby oak tree, but Alec caught his arm and brought him closer so their eyes met.

"Alexander, as much as I love Brooklyn - especially in Autumn - this eyeliner is _not_ waterproof." Magnus started towards the tree again, but remained in the rain - standing in the middle of the deserted street, raindrops catching on his nose and falling to the ground. He was soaked to the skin.

"I like the rain," Alec replied, walking over and taking Magnus' hand gently - coaxing him out into the storm.  "Come on Magnus - live a little," he grinned.

"You're crazy," Magnus replied, his voice catching a little on the wind - but he smiled and let Alec lead him, forgetting himself for a moment. His hair fell wetly into his eyes, even darker than usual, grazing his eyelashes. Alec slipped his arms around Magnus' neck, the sleeves of his shirt clinging to his skin, and Magnus giggled against his ear - pressing closer.

"Maybe," Alec replied softly, as Magnus slipped his arms around his waist. The rain was even heavier now - rolling down their faces like jewels, dampening their skin. Magnus barely noticed, his eyes were on Alec's, which were the colour of the river, the colour of the sky.

"We'll catch a cold," Magnus offered, eyes locked onto Alec.

"Probably," Alec agreed.

"You're shivering," Magnus whispered, slipping his warm hands underneath Alec's damp shirt, feeling the cool planes of skin underneath.

"I know the remedy for that," he replied, even more quietly, then he took Magnus by the back of the neck.

The kiss was soft, gentle. Alec held Magnus gently, held him up - hands buried in his damp hair. He was numb to the cold rain against his skin, the distant noises of the city. Magnus was warm against him, his hands gently grazing his hips - his mouth hot and firm against his own. It felt as though they were the only two people in Brooklyn. The only two people in the world.

When Alec finally pulled away, his face a fraction of a centimeter from Magnus', his mouth was warm - and a flush that had nothing to do with the cold graced his neck, his cheeks.

"Maybe the rain isn't so bad after all," Magnus whispered, and it was his turn to take Alec's hand and run with him through the rain, their laughter carrying on the wind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my smol sons are so in love  
> Edit: i need this scene in season 3 plz


	12. War Of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec wedding because I'm trash.

"You gonna be okay buddy?"

Jace's words were familiar, he remembered them from a time before, when he was afraid, lost. Now - instead of flooding his body with dread, Alexander Lightwood turned to his Parabatai and smiled lightly, the city lights flecking his dark hair like stars.

They'd decided to have the wedding at an outside venue - overlooking the still water of the Hudson, light seeping into it like spilled ink. An aisle of grass led to a white alter, lilac and pure white roses entwined around its lattice walls. The final guests were beginning to sit in their seats on each side of the aisle - which was strewn with petals. Small orbs of light had been tied into the trees, rendering the scene awash with amber light, bathing Alec's skin in its light glow. They couldn't have married at The Clave, but they didn't want to - this was their night, and it should be a combination of both of their ideas, backgrounds. The Institute held bad memories for them both. 

"Alec!"

Maryse rushed forwards out of the crowd, her grin the broadest that Alec had ever seen it. She hugged her son close, eyes glassy with tears. Her gown trailed behind her - its golden sheen seemingly emitting its own light. 

"I am so proud of you," she said - pulling back and smiling as though it pained her. She touched Alec's cheek gently. " And I am so sorry that I ever doubted your relationship with Magnus, it was close-minded and selfish and..."

"Mom," Alec cut her off, taking her hand. Then continued, a little more softly - "It's okay. Everything's okay now."

Maryse nodded and wiped a tear away gently with her fingers, touching Alec's cheek one more time and smiling broadly at Jace before taking her seat. Robert followed suite, a little less enthusiastically - giving Alec a brief hug and a murmured congratulations. Alec tried to see his father as he had done before the lies, the cheating - brave and kind and noble. He wouldn't let his father's actions taint this night, even when he noticed that his parents were seated at opposite ends of the venue, looking anywhere but at each other. 

Maia and Simon were already seated - Simon was talking excitedly while Maia nodded, looking bemused. He was probably breaking down the subtle nuances in the plot of Star Wars to her. He caught Alec's eye and gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up. Alec heard Jace snort beside him, and the tension that was flooding Alec's body subsided a little. He grinned nervously at Jace.

"By the _angel_ ," Jace said beside him. Alec turned to see Clary walking towards them, her auburn hair in loose ringlets - wearing a floor-length ivy green gown. She smiled up at them both as she took her place next to Simon, her eyes lingering on Jace for a little longer than was socially acceptable. Jace was still staring, transfixed, as the last guests took their seats. Alec saw Catarina take her place in the second row, next to a grinning Luke and stony Raphael, and he smiled nervously at her. 

"Jace, this is my wedding - could you pay a little more attention to the ceremony at hand," Alec whispered. Jace turned to Alec as though his words had brought him back down to reality, his eyes clearing.

"Oh...yeah, sorry buddy." Jace looked a little abashed. "You nervous?"

Alec ran a hand through his dark hair and straightened his suit. Izzy had helped to pick it out for him - a deep purple velvet fitted suit jacket with black notch lapels, and a matching bow tie. It was the most expensive item of clothing he'd ever owned - but he didn't mind. He wanted this night to be perfect. No expense spared. Nothing was too much when it came to Magnus. 

"I'm always nervous," Alec replied, feigning nonchalance. In truth, his heart was thrumming so loudly in his chest, he was surprised his body hadn't given up on him. "But...he's the one Jace, I'm sure about that."

Jace nodded and clapped him on the back. "I know."

"Are we ready to begin?" The faerie named Eve who was conducting the ceremony - one of Magnus' acquaintances - stepped up onto the alter, wearing a sheer silver garment. 

Alec swallowed. Straightened his suit. He felt his heartbeat in his throat. "I'm ready."

The guests who were milling around quickly found their seats, and a hush fell over the venue. Alec could feel his heart in his throat, standing before his friends, his family - Magnus' too. But it was a different kind of nervousness to the time he had stood at the alter prior to this, forcing himself to live a lie. Follow the path he had been instructed to. He felt weightless, on edge - electric, like he always did when Magnus was involved. And ecstatic. Excited. He was ready to live his truth, not a lie. 

Izzy came first, and Alec gasped when he saw her. She looked beautiful of course, she always did, but there was something utterly radiant about her. He could feel the happiness and pride emanating from her as she strode along the aisle - heads turning towards her as she did so, including Raphael's - whose eyes didn't leave her. She held their opal wedding bands on a velvet cushion, the ones Alec and Magnus had chosen together after great indecision, and grinned at Alec as she took her place next to him on the aisle.

"Good luck, big brother," she whispered in his ear. He smiled, trying to steady his breathing.

It was taken away completely when Magnus walked the length of the aisle, Alec's stunned expression reflected on Magnus' face. They hadn't known what the other was wearing, hadn't seen each other all day - and Alec was glad of that now, because the surprise, the awe was even greater. Magnus' hair was tinged with lilac, making it appear even darker and more glossy. Rhinestones adorned his lower lash-line, and his eyes were lined with kohl, their usual jade hue practically smoldering as he locked eyes with Alec. His suit was black with deep purple lapels, matching Alec's jacket colour, and tiny vine patterns interlocked on the black shoulder pads, the silver thread reflecting onto the side of Magnus' face. Alec was finding it a little more difficult to breathe now. He adjusted his jacket, suddenly very flustered. 

Magnus made his way up to the aisle and faced Alec. Their eyes met, and Alec was transported to quiet places. Lazy mornings. Nights spent talking until dawn streaked the sky outside.Home. He saw his past, and his future - and he was sure of his decisions now. Sure of everything.

"Hey," Alec whispered.

"Hey," Magnus said, grinning.

The faerie began the ceremony, Alec and Magnus both repeating the vows she said, Alec stumbling over his words a little. Then came their personal vows, something Alec had been afraid of saying since he first wrote them. It was like he was opening up, giving a piece of himself to everyone in the room. But he had make sure Magnus heard them. He took a neatly folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket and unwrapped it with shaking hands, ready to read the words he had practiced and altered over and over. He felt Magnus squeeze his hand.

"Magnus Bane, he began, "High Warlock Of Brooklyn," a few guests laughed in the audience and the tension eased a little. "Last year I stood on an aisle similar to this, preparing myself to live a life that I did not want to, a life that was a lie. Then you came along, and - well - you changed that in the most Magnus Bane way you could have." He heard Catarina's laughter and his breathing slowed a little. "I didn't expect you, and how could I have - you changed me more than I could've imagined." Everything was silent now. "Without you, I would still be unsure, afraid of who I was. You taught me that it was okay to be myself, authentically - and for that I am eternally grateful." He looked up at Magnus, whose eyes were more than a little glassy. "I love you, and I never want what we have to end. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He saw Izzy's face break into a smile. Magnus' too - his was almost pained, as though the weight and depth of Alec's words were too much for him. He wiped his eyes with the heel of his hand, then took out his own vows from his trouser pocket.

"Well - Alexander Lightwood," he began, then - as an afterthought - "Head Of The New York Institute." Alec laughed against the back of his hand, already feeling emotion building, tears pooling behind his eyes. "I was alone, for a very long time - and I imagined that is how I would always be. I didn't plan for this, and I'm so happy I didn't - because you were the best surprise of my four hundred years," Alec grinned. "You taught me to open up, and trust," he said, his voice breaking a little. "You tore down all of my pretenses, my facades - and you loved the real me." He looked into Alec's eyes then. "I love you, Alexander - I have never loved anyone the way that I love you."

There was silence for a moment, and then slowly applause began - Maryse clapping first, until all of the guests were applauding. Magnus and Alec laughed, any remaining tension finally dissipating. He could see his mother clapping proudly in the front row, tears streaking her face, and he smiled so widely it hurt.

"So, Magnus Bane," Eve began, after the applause had subsided. "Do you take Alexander Gideon Lightwood to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Magnus said, grinning - taking one of the wedding bands from Izzy and slipping it onto Alec's wrist delicately.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, do you take Magnus Bane to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Alec replied firmly, taking the other wedding band and gently placing it onto Magnus' wrist.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband - you may kiss the groom."

The air seemed to still as Magnus and Alec's lips met, the guests erupting into raucous applause this time. Alec kissed Magnus almost desperately, sliding his hands into Magnus' hair. When they pulled apart, Magnus took Alec's hand - grinning widely - and they left the alter, petals cascading onto them in the night air. 

                                                                                                                                     ***

"I thought the _last_ ceremony was dramatic, but somehow you guys topped it," Simon said enthusiastically, taking another glass of champagne from a waiter. "Oh - thanks man."

They were standing on a garden rooftop overlooking the neon cluster of lights that made up Brooklyn - the night air beginning to chill. Alec couldn't stop smiling or touching the band that encircled his wrist. He kept trying to pull Magnus away from the crowd to steal five minutes alone, but since the ceremony they'd been bombarded with questions and congratulations. It was all very overwhelming.

"Well, my big brother and his _husband_ certainly know how to cause a scene," Izzy replied, sipping her champagne.

"Well I thought it was beautiful," Clary said, and her eyes locked onto Jace's. Magnus cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Biscuit." Then - "Simon, isn't your set about to start."

Simon's eyes suddenly widened, and he nearly dropped his glass. "Crap, yeah - oh God I'm nervous." He gave Maia a quick kiss on the cheek and handed her his glass. "Uh, I hope you guys have a great night."

Simon ran towards the stage, nearly knocking over a Clave member in his haste, and Alec rolled his eyes - but now it was almost a gesture of affection.

They walked over to the stage, lit with bright purple lights, flowers strewn across the floor. A dance floor stood in the center, opposite, and Alec saw Raphael take Izzy's hand, deciding that he'd ask her about it in the morning. Instead, he looked at Magnus - almost ethereal in the ghostly light, and wondered how he had gotten quite so lucky.

"Hey, I'm Simon Lewis," Simon said loudly into the microphone. The muttering from the guests quietened. "This first song's a cover, actually - it's a song called War Of Hearts." He put his guitar strap over his head, then looked back at the crowd. "It's a good one for slow dancing, so please - make your way to the floor and enjoy."

Couples immediately gravitated towards the floor. Magnus took Alec's hand.

"Alexander, may I have this dance?"

Alec grinned and pressed a kiss to his lips. "You may."

They made their way over to the dance floor, the scent of rose petals heady in the air. Alec slipped his arms around Magnus' neck, Magnus looped his arms around Alec's waist, pressing him closer. Dancing with Magnus wasn't as difficult as Alec had thought. They just swayed in time to the music. It was a nice song - too - something Alec would choose to listen to in his spare time, lilting and soft. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Magnus and Maryse exchange smiles, Maryse dancing with an extremely drunk Luke, who was staggering a little, and he glowed inside. Magnus pressed his face into Alec's shoulder, then whispered in his ear.

"Alexander," Magnus began.

**I can't help but love you, even though I try not to...**

"Magnus," Alec replied, smiling.

**I can't help but want you, I know that I'd die without you...**

"Tonight was wonderful," Magnus continued.

**I can't help but be wrong in the dark, cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts...**

"Agreed," Alec whispered.

**I can't help but want oceans to part...**

"I can't wait to spend my life with you."

**Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts...**

Alec's breath hitched, and he pulled Magnus closer towards him. "I can't either, Magnus Bane. " He pulled back, then kissed Magnus deeply on the mouth. "All of it."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super bad and rushed but oh well lmao


	13. All Of You Is Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing 2 x 15 scene - Alec comforts Magnus.

"There is nothing ugly about you."

Alec was still holding the side of Magnus' face in his palm. Holding him up. He'd seen Magnus hurt before, yes, but never like  _this_. It was as if Magnus had come undone and was slowly unravelling. Like something in him had snapped.

Alec pulled him into a hug gently, guiding his hands around Magnus' back. Magnus pressed his face into Alec's shoulder. He smelled familiar. Like the apartment and something sweet Magnus couldn't place. They stayed like that for a while, until Magnus' breathing had become a little less erratic.

"So you don't think I'm a bad person?" Magnus asked raggedly as they pulled apart. His eyes were downcast.

"What? Of course not." Alec replied incredulously. "Magnus, look at me." He tilted Magnus' chin up until their eyes were level. Their usual amber hue was dull and glassy, devoid of their usual warmth. "Without you, I would still be the closeted,unsure, person that was scared of being myself. That obeyed my parents' every command." He said it almost fiercely, bluntly. Like he needed Magnus to understand. "You taught me that it was okay to be who I am." Magnus smiled weakly. "You're good - all of you is good." 

He paused, then leaned in and pressed a kiss to Magnus' cheek. His cheeks were faintly damp from crying. Then he kissed his mouth gently. Magnus' eyelids fluttered.

"You're the best thing I've got, Magnus Bane."

After a while, Alec stood and began clearing away the dishes and the glasses Magnus had left scattered around their apartment, pouring the dregs of liqueur down the drain. He realised with everything that had been going on they hadn't actually sat and talked like this. Eaten dinner together. He heard Magnus' voice in his head.  _ **If you fail to grant time for the things you care about, you'll forget why you're even fighting at all.**_ Alec knew why he was fighting. 

Magnus had made his way to the couch. Alec hadn't ever seen him look this soft. Vulnerable. His usually slicked back hair was tousled, and his bronze cheeks were flushed from crying - shimmering a little with the glitter from his eyes. Alec went and sat next to him, leaning back so that Magnus could sit in front of him, pressing his back to Alec's chest. Alec looped his arms around Magnus' waist and kissed him on the side of his neck, then gently placed his chin on the top of his head. Magnus' posture relaxed instantaneously. 

"I...I've been meaning to show you this, actually." Magnus produced a locket from his jacket. It glinted in the warmly lit apartment. He held it delicately, like he wasn't quite sure what to do with it. "My mother..." He opened it. It was a small, detailed, painting of a young woman. Alec instantly recognised her as Magnus' mother. Same high cheekbones and glinting, cat-like, eyes. But she looked sharper somehow. Like she'd been drawn in bolder lines than Magnus.

"You look alike." Alec murmured against Magnus' hair, because he couldn't think of anything else to say. Magnus nodded.

"When I was a child, I used to see her in crowds. I'd see someone with the same hair, or of the same height - and rush to glimpse them." He shook his head. "I hated that, being reminded of her. Reminded of what I made her do; what she thought of me."

"None of this was your fault," he said firmly. He grabbed Magnus' hand and held it.

They stayed like that for a little while, listening to each others' breathing. Outside, the sky had turned an even inkier shade of cobalt, shot with silver. Stars peppered the otherwise dark backdrop. On any other night, they'd be out on the balcony - sharing the days' events, drinking something Magnus had concocted. 

Alec idly stroked Magnus' hand with his thumb, leaving an invisible swirling trace. He felt Magnus slump in his arms drowsily, beginning to fall asleep.

"I love you, Magnus," Alec whispered. He held Magnus tighter.  _And I'm never letting you go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already uploaded this but i figured i might as well post it here too just to make it easier for people to find idk  
> also plz give me any suggestions you may have - i'd really appreciate some prompts


	14. I've Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec slow dance because why not

Magnus' Loft was uncharacteristically dark when Alec made his way to the door. The blinds were drawn across the vast windows, causing thin shards of light to shimmer sporadically around the room. It smelled like incense and Magnus - something sweet and heavy. Soft music was playing in the room - emanating from a record player in the corner. Magnus stood in the centre of the room, glass in hand. His eyes were closed, feet sinking into the plush carpet as he swayed. Alec watched him for a moment, entranced, before clearing his throat.

"Magnus?" Alec called out softly. Magnus opened his eyes and turned to Alec, his face immediately breaking into a smile.

"Alexander." He drew out every syllable like he was savouring saying Alec's full name. "I thought you weren't arriving until much later."

Was it Alec's imagination, or did Magnus seem a little abashed to have been caught dancing. Well,  _kind of_  dancing. A blush flushed his tawny skin as he walked over to Alec and kissed him lightly, pulling him forwards by his shirt lapels.

"Got out of the Institute early." Alec pulled away and pressed his hands to Magnus' chest. "Am I disturbing you?" He questioned, smiling wryly.

"Not at all," Magnus grinned. He pulled Alec towards the centre of the room. A new song had just began to play - something lilting and slow. Alec would never listen to this kind of music if he was alone. It left too much to the imagination, gave him too much time to reflect on the day - think of all the ways he could've bettered himself, changed what he did. And was he really cut out to be Head Of The Institute anyway...

"Alexander?" Magnus' voice brought him back. "May I have this dance?"

Magnus stroked Alec's palm with the pad of his thumb, as if he knew Alec was worrying. Alec grimaced a little at Magnus' words. "Magnus, you know I can't dance." He looked down at his boots. "I've never...I don't know how." He flushed.

"No such thing as can't," Magnus replied gently. Carefully, he took Alec's left hand and placed it on his waist, over Magnus' glimmering dress shirt. "This okay?" Alec nodded. He took Alec's other hand, then placed his hand firmly on Alec's waist. "I've got you."

They began to sway a little to the music. Alec felt the tension leave his body a little, his posture softening. It wasn't as bad as he'd initially thought. Magnus was doing all the work anyway, he just had to move with him. He leaned forwards, placing his cheek on Magnus' chest. His pale skin contrasted starkly with the deep red fabric.

"How was your day?" Magnus murmured. He stroked Alec's back and gripped him a little tighter.

"Pretty demanding," Alec sighed, pushing his hair out of his eyes."Werewolf attacks," he began, sighing."Plus, Jace won't stop talking to me about his problems with Clary." He rolled his eyes. "I mean, I  _do_  feel bad for him, but the future of the Institute - the future of all of us - is at stake." Alec raised his head and looked at Magnus. "And I missed you," he added quietly. Alec was still guarded, but he'd gotten better at sharing how he felt.

Magnus pulled him closer, closing the space between them. He prided himself on being carefree, a facade of nonchalance, but when Alec said things like that, or looked at him a certain way, it caught him off guard.

When he glanced up at Alec shyly, his jade eyes were dulled by the dim light of the room. He stroked Alec's cheekbone idly. "I missed you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first fic i ever wrote lol it's bad


	15. All Hallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec host a Halloween party for the gang and some spoopy things happen.

"Alexander, darling - will you please just stay still for _one_ second?"

Magnus shifted closer to Alec on the couch so that their knees touched, and brushed some dark strands of hair from Alec's brow. He uncapped the black eyeliner in his hand nimbly and, holding onto Alec's jaw for support, began to draw a cat nose. Then, smirking to himself a little, quickly added whiskers to Alec's cheeks. Alec fumbled, trying to pull away from Magnus, but by then it was too late. 

" _Seriously_ , Magnus?" He looked at the Warlock incredulously, shifting his position on the couch. "I agreed to nose only." He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror and put his head in his hands - but one look at Magnus' gentle, amused, expression made him sigh resignedly. "Stop making me love you," he muttered, pressing a light kiss to Magnus' cheek. Magnus looked as stunning as usual, of course. He'd applied the kohl around his eyes with a slightly heavier hand than usual - making the umber in his eyes even more piercing, and was wearing a black velvet jacket. 

It was Magnus' idea to have a party - Alec would have preferred to stay home and curl up on the couch with him, drinking the spiced apple wine Maryse gave them as an anniversary present. But Magnus had insisted, and Alec,as always, had caved. That's how the apartment ended up being strewn with fairy lights - pumpkin lanterns hanging from the ceiling, and why everything smelled like burned toffee and spices. Magnus had put on his record player - the bass from the song making the floor vibrate. Alec turned and took a cauldron-shaped cookie from the table nearest him.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Alec muttered, biting into the spiced cookie. "Jace will never let me live this down."

Magnus pulled Alec forward by his belt loops. "Who cares about Jace? You look adorable."

Alec rolled his eyes, his reluctant half-smile betraying him. "I hate you."

Magnus moved even closer, so that his lips were practically on Alec's when he spoke, his breath misting his jaw. "Of course you do."

Alec grinned despite himself, closing the space between them, kissing Magnus deeply on the mouth. Magnus had just slipped his fingers beneath the hem of Alec's black tee, his skin warm against Alec's, when someone rapped on the door. Alec groaned against Magnus' mouth. "Jace's timing is just impeccable."

Magnus smirked, then paused, turn. "One more thing," he said - rushing back to the couch and picking up a pair of cat ears from the couch, gently slipping them into his slicked-back hair. He took in Alec's tousled hair and dark eyes. Somehow Alec's usually poised and proper persona made the mussed hair and cat ears look even cuter. He couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"We should keep these; they suit you."

"Let's just get this over with, Magnus," Alec sighed - taking his hand. 

Magnus smirked, pressing a kiss to Alec's jaw. "You love it."

"Shut up," Alec said, trying and failing to suppress his grin as he opened the door. He snorted when he saw Jace, Magnus giggling against his palm. He was wearing a red devil tail with matching horns. He appeared to have sprayed his usually white blonde hair with bright red dye. Jace took in Alec's costume and smirked a little, then quickly scanned his own and realised that he was in no position to make fun.

"You too, huh?" Alec laughed as Jace entered, taking his coat and hanging it up.

"Don't even go there," Jace sighed - taking a glass of spiced wine from a tray and drinking it in one. "The things I do for Clary."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation before either of them could reply. "Speak of the Devil," Magnus began, giving Jace's outfit one last amused once-over. He touched Alec's arm as he headed to the door. "Alec, sweetie - will you check on the pumpkin soup. I think it's nearly done."

"Sure," Alec replied absentmindedly, walking to the kitchen. Magnus had decorated rather tastefully - it was softly lit - glittering lights throwing flecks onto the cream walls, and pumpkins with artfully cut out designs were placed carefully on the worktops. Magnus sure did love parties. He heard Clary, Izzy and Luke enter - greeting Magnus warmly. Alec took the dish out, then walked into the lounge, standing behind Magnus and placing his hands on his shoulders. He heard a snigger and saw Izzy hiding behind her hand.

"Nice to see you too," Alec said dryly, taking a swig of wine. He took in their costumes. Izzy looked stunning, as usual - she was wearing a sleek black dress with a skeleton design, white petals scattered through her hair, contrasting with its dark tone. Clary was wearing a pumpkin colored dress, Alec suppressing a laugh as he realised it was the same colour as her hair, which was slicked back into a top-knot, adorned with dainty silver cat ears. Luke looked fairly normal, aside from the wolf ears and tail that adorned his outfit.

"Loving your costume, Luke," Jace said a little snidely, catching Clary's wrist and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"What costume?" Luke replied. He took the glass Magnus offered him. 

There was another knock at the door. Magnus opened it with a flourish to reveal Maia and Simon who - compared to Jace, Luke and Alec - looked relatively normal. Simon was wearing a black dinner jacket and cape, and had gelled his hair back so it glistened in the light. Maia wore a black cocktail dress with embroidered silver spiders. Glittering wire cat ears that matched Clary's glimmered in her curly hair. Simon stopped with a start when he saw Jace, then immediately burst into fits of giggles.

"Wow, Jace - you're really working the tail," he said snidely, leading Maia by the hand into the room and taking a glass of spiced wine. "You should wear it more often."

Jace smacked him hard on the shoulder with the flat of his hand. "Yeah, well that's the lamest vampire costume I've ever seen," he said snidely, pulling Clary down onto the couch with him. "Which is funny - you know - considering."

"Well at least I don't look like a washed up..."

"Shall we have some food?" Magnus interjected quickly, cutting through their bickering. They reluctantly turned to look at him. "There's soup in those pumpkin dishes, spiced cookies and an array of beverages to choose from, of course," he pointed to some cocktail glasses in the corner, filled with dark red liquid. "Oh, I almost forgot," he turned to Isabelle," I made cinder toffee - there's a whole plate of it over there." Izzy brightened and squealed, clapping her hands and putting a handful of the crisp toffee in her mouth.

"This is the best." She closed her eyes. "Alec told me you were a good cook, but I didn't realise you were _this_ good."

Magnus grinned, nudging Alec's shoulder. "He did, did he?" Alec flushed rose pink in the light.

Clary, Maia and Izzy put on some different music and turned the volume up even higher, making Alec wince. Jace was engrossed in conversation with Luke, and Simon was explaining the subtle nuances in the plot of Blade Runner to a bemused Clary. Alec grinned despite himself - Magnus was the only person who could make him like Halloween. He took a swig of whiskey then, smirking to himself, strode over to Magnus.

"Can I steal you away for a minute?"

Magnus looked up at him, his eyes darkening. "A good host never leaves his guests unattended."

Alec glanced over at Jace and Luke, who had begun some questionable dancing in the middle of the room. "I don't think they'll miss us for a while."

Before Magnus could protest, Alec led him into their room, leaving the door ajar. The lighting was dim - casting a golden glow into the room.

"I guess you didn't want me to help you with icing the cookies?" Magnus smirked. Alec's eyes darted to Magnus' lips. 

"Well now you mention it..."

Before Alec could say another word, Magnus pulled him forwards by his shirt - backed up against the wall. His hands roamed Alec's hair as he deepened the kiss, sliding them into the strands and pulling. Alec's cat ears fell to the floor, and he laughed against's Magnus' mouth, pushing him against the wall. 

"I thought you liked those," Alec mumbled between kisses - fumbling with Magnus' shirt buttons. Magnus laughed against his mouth, pulling on Alec's belt loops. He slid his hands beneath the hem of Alec's shirt, his fingers spanning the width of his cool stomach, creating swirling patterns on Alec's pale skin. Alec had just managed to undo the last of Magnus' shirt buttons when they heard a scream. Followed by another. 

Alec fumbled in the dark for his stele, immediately on alert, rigid - prepared for battle. Magnus tried his best to straighten his shirt, following Alec out into the dark lounge area.

"Izzy?!" Alec called out into the darkness. "Jace?!"

"We're okay!"  Jace and Izzy;s voices rang out in unison. The racing of Alec's heart subsided a little. He felt a familiar palm in his own.

"What do you think it is - a demon?" Magnus asked in a hushed voice. He pressed a little closer to Alec.

"Could be," Alec replied quietly, adrenaline coursing through his veins, setting fire to his blood. His mind was racing - already preparing for the worst, the instincts instilled in him by his years of training making him focused. He thought for one brief second that it could be something normal - a power cut, perhaps?

Then the scratching started.

"Okay, this is kind of creepy now." Simon's voice rang out into the darkness, a little higher than usual. Magnus tried to turn the lights back on, but to no avail. Instead, he conjured a small ball of light in his palm, shrouding Alec's features in pale white. 

The scratching was getting louder now. A deafening, eerie sound radiating from somewhere in front of them. Magnus began to stealthily creep towards the sound, Alec shadowing him, mirroring his movements. He was getting ready to strike when...

"Oh, _Church_." Magnus' irritated voice echoed around the dark room. The light from Magnus' hands illuminated the cat's face and the floor around him. The cables that he had chewed through were strewn across the plush carpet. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and irritation, Alec sliding his stele back into his jean pocket.

"That stupid cat," Jace groaned, staring at the scattered cables. He took in Alec's mussed hair and Magnus' unbuttoned shirt, his confused frown changing to an expression of realisation. "I suppose you two were off checking on the food when it happened?" Jace smirked when he saw the tips of Alec's ears turn pink.

Magnus plugged in a lamp and lifted began clearing up the mess Church had made of the cables. Alec heard him sniffle a little as he did so, and bent down - placing a hand on Magnus' back.

"Hey, Mag - what's up?" Alec's dulled azure eyes clouded with concern. 

Magnus looked at the floor mournfully, then frowned angrily at Church, who skittered from the scene into their bedroom.

"Those lights were limited edition," he sighed. 

 

                                                                                                                                        

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad but i have no time to write gay fanfiction because of college work, a story by me  
> also Halloween hurry up please


	16. All Hallows - PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their disastrous Halloween party, Alec and Magnus decide to watch a scary movie, which might not be such a good idea after all.

"Nearly done?"

Alec knelt down, gently pressing his palm to Magnus' back and holding it there. With a resigned sigh, Magnus brushed the last of the glass fragments from the broken light into the pan, heading to the bin.

"I think that's the last of it," he nodded grimly, glaring at Church as he passed - who returned his look of contempt without flinching.

Magnus turned back to Alec and pressed his face into his shirt, feeling familiar arms encircle him. "The party was a _disaster_ ," he mumbled against Alec's somewhat crumpled dress shirt. "Maia had to lie Simon down on the couch to calm him after Church," he turned and frowned at the cat, "did... _that_." Alec smiled against Magnus' hair despite himself. "And did you see what Jace and Clary did to our spare room bed?" Alec grimaced, shaking his head, then gently pulled back, clasping Magnus' hands in his own and looking him squarely in the eyes. He knew how much parties meant to Magnus, how he'd spent time making everything just so.

"Well I, for one, had fun," Alec replied softly, inching closer to him so their bodies almost met.

"You did?" Magnus glanced up at him almost shyly.

"Sure I did," Alec replied, inching closer still. His breath ghosted Magnus' jaw. "Even with the cat costume."

Magnus cracked a smile and nudged Alec's nose with his own, depositing some of the eyeliner onto his nose. "You look adorable," he said simply, pressing a kiss to Alec's deflect rune, which he treated like a target.

Alec rolled azure eyes, a smile of defeat ghosting his lips. Magnus went and settled on the couch, grabbing a pumpkin spice cookie. He turned to Alec again, his eyes alight.

"Since the party ended so soon, want to watch a scary movie?" He shuffled a little on the couch to allow Alec to slump down next to him.

Alec could've outright refused; he'd never been particularly good at handling scary movies - nightmares about them had plagued him ever since he was a child. But he took one look at Magnus' soft, hopeful, expression and immediately caved.

"What have you got?"

In the end, they settled on The Exorcist, one of Magnus' favourites, which he divulged to Alec enthusiastically as a classic. While Magnus was preparing the disk, Alec went into the kitchen and made two mugs of cinnamon and honey milk, adding in extra honey for Magnus. On his way out, he turned out the main bulb, instead opting for several marshmallow scented candles placed sporadically around the room - and a night light next to the bed, lending the room a subtle amber ambiance, then grabbed a plate of cookies from the side. He pressed his back against Magnus so that he was practically sitting in his lap, pulling the thick wool blanket over him so that it enshrouded them both.

Magnus pressed his chin into Alec's tousled hair and took one of his hands firmly. "Maybe the party ending so soon was a blessing in disguise after all, Alexander."

Alec was reasonably okay for the first half of the film. It was around the halfway mark that his body tensed up, his eyes squeezed tight shut. He heaved the blanket up over his eyes, practically jumping off the couch at one point. In the end, Magnus paused the DVD, then carefully removed the blanket from Alec's head. He squinted a little, adjusting to the light, his body shaking.

"Alexander," Magnus began, his expression one of deep concern. "Are you alright?"

Alec shifted closer to Magnus, trying to diffuse the adrenaline coursing through his body. "Fine...just not g-good with, um, scary movies." Magnus' confused expression dissipated into that of sympathy, his eyes crinkling at the corners and softening. He pressed a kiss to Alec's cheek, then gently pulled him closer, the blanket enclosing them both. Alec yawned despite himself, his blue eyes fluttering gently closed.

"How about we skip the rest and go to sleep?" Alec nodded, mumbling against Magnus' lithe shoulder. He smiled gently, pulling Alec to his feet and leading him hand-in-hand into their bedroom, pulled the comforter over them both, then pressed his body against Alec, wrapping his arm around his waist protectively. He lent over, switching out the nightlight so that the only glow in the grey-scale room emanated from the silver moon.

"I've got you," Magnus whispered gently to Alec, stroking the warm, ivory, skin of his back with the pad of his thumb.

For the first time in his life, Alec slept soundly after a scary movie - even with the lights off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad but i missed writing these characters so here it is (i'm sorry)


	17. December Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles a very fluffy Christmas day in Magnus' apartment.

Magnus awoke with a start, feeling coarse fabric below him instead of the usual umber satin sheets. He pushed himself up onto his elbows gently, taking in Alec’s long form, the way his T-shirt clung to his skin. He liked waking before Alec, watching his usually tense jaw slack, his dark hair spill onto the pillow underneath him, ink on paper. He liked watching Alec when he couldn’t be seen; that way Alec couldn’t tell him to stop.

After a few moments of processing, Magnus realised what day it was. Christmas day. Of course. They must have fallen asleep on the couch again; a tangle of limbs on the furniture which was definitely not made for two people to sleep on. They’d been doing that a lot lately; curling up under blankets with too-hot tea and watching movies until they fell asleep, the TV humming in the background. Magnus could get used to it. He gently nudged his boyfriend’s jaw with his nose, a gesture he often used to wake Alec so as not to startle him. He slowly opened his dark blue eyes, flecked with gold in the morning light and reflections of the lights strewn around the apartment.

“Merry Christmas,” Magnus murmured against his cheek. Alec smiled gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Merry Christmas, Magnus,” he replied, his voice resonating. It was always deeper in the morning. He lay still for a second more, the golden dazzle of the Christmas lights hollowing his cheekbones. Then his eyes lit up. He got up quickly, swivelling on the couch - then bending to tie his laces. Magnus watched the muscles in his back contract.

“Aren’t we going to open gifts before we go for a walk, Alexander?” It was always their tradition to walk around the streets of Brooklyn, trailing snow on the bridge with their boots and buying paper cups of crimson mulled wine. Plus, Magnus had just woken up. With a slight cold. He sniffled, pulling the blanket up to his chin. “We are,” Alec replied, slipping on his black jacket. He kissed Magnus’ cheek quickly.

“First I’m getting us hot chocolate.” Magnus stretched and adjusted himself so he was sitting upright, tugging on Alec’s shirt in an effort to pull him back down.

“But it’s freezing out.” He felt the chill of the apartment now Alec’s lithe body wasn’t curled up next to his.

Alec grinned, taking the hand Magnus had on his back and kissing it. “Be back in five.” He walked out before Magnus could protest any further.

Alec was true to his word. Magnus had just slipped on some black high-waisted jeans and a purple velvet shirt when Alec returned with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate; plain chocolate with a dusting of cinnamon for Alec, a strange concoction of coffee, caramel and white chocolate for Magnus, something he’d dreamt up when Alec first moved in. They’d been going to the same coffee shop for years now, a block away from the apartment. Alec shuffled in, kicking his snow-dipped boots off onto the doormat. For some reason, seeing Alec standing in the doorway with his crumpled T-shirt, messy hair and flushed cheeks - clutching the cups and grinning - made Magnus feel weirdly tearful. He got up and pressed his lips to Alec’s throat, then took his cup gratefully and wrapped a protective arm around him.

“I was only gone five minutes,” Alec teased, hugging him back.

Magnus grinned. “It was torture.” Then, “I love you, Alexander.”

Alec smiled with his whole face. The corners of his eyes crinkled, the eyerises glittering. “I love you too.”

 

Alec changed into a black shirt that made his cornflower blue eyes even more piercing, slipping on a pair of Magnus’ jeans He started to make breakfast; waffles with maple syrup. Magnus snacked on some truffles they’d been gifted while Alec made the batter, humming something that sounded vaguely like ‘White Christmas.’ When they’d eaten and Magnus had made them tea, he pulled Alec into the living room so they were sat cross-legged beneath the tree. It was an expensive pine - almost as tall as the ceiling - and they’d invited Clary, Jace, Simon and Izzy over yesterday evening to decorate with them. Izzy had a _little_ too much punch, hence the bright red bauble at the very apex of the tree, where the gold glass angel Magnus brought out every year was meant to sit. Magnus didn’t mind, though - it felt more like home that way.

After they unwrapped the small gifts for one another; pots of eyeshadow for Magnus, aftershave for Alec - peppermint body lotion Alec bought for Magnus that he knew he’d empty before Magnus got the chance to use it - Magnus handed Alec his main gift. He shifted a little nervously as Alec kissed him on the mouth, then carefully undid the deep red ribbon tied into a bow around the parcel. Magnus noted how adorable Alec was; he unwrapped everything so delicately, placing the ribbon in a spiral at Magnus’ feet. Then he took the sleeve of the black box off, opening it carefully. He unhooked the charm from inside, and his eyes widened.

“It’s...It was my mother’s,” Magnus fumbled, before Alec could interject. He raised his eyebrows, his eyes darting back to the stone. It really was beautiful; a ruby clasped in ornate gold, connected to a long, thin, brown leather chain. Magnus imagined it hanging against Alec’s skin, pressed near his heart. Alec still looked shocked, and Magnus’ heart rate began to race. He shouldn’t have done this, it was too much pressure; he should have bought Alec the suit he said he liked a few weeks ago when they were out, a new quiver, combat boots...

“If you don’t like it, I can always get you something else, maybe it’s not…”

“Magnus.” Alec took the chain and smoothed his thumbs over it. “I love it. His eyes softened. “Are you...are you sure?”

Magnus nodded fervently, edging closer to Alec. He pressed his face into his shoulder. “I want you to have it.”

Alec grinned, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Then I love it.” He took in Magnus’ vulnerable expression, “I love you.” He said it almost sternly.

Magnus took the charm gently from his hands. “May I?”

Alec grinned again, nodding. Magnus knelt behind Alec, unhooking the clasp gently. He slipped it around Alec’s neck, the ruby landing where Magnus thought it would; next to Alec’s heart. It complimented his porcelain skin, the stone glinting red in the light. Magnus kissed his neck quickly, then sat back down adjacent to him. Alec handed him a sleek black box, his fingers brushing against Magnus’. Magnus clasped the lid and pulled, revealing a slim glass frame. He looked at it, perplexed. It was peppered with white stars, adjoined by streaks of the same tone. It looked like the sky, like…

“Constellations,” Alec said, peering over Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus’ name was engraved in cursive script at the base of the smooth glass. It felt like marble, cool and smooth. “It’s what the sky looked like the night we met.” Magnus’ eyes widened. “I got it made especially.” Magnus still stayed silent, and Alec’s eyes clouded a little with concern. “Do you like it? I kind of took a risk with it, I guess.” Magnus placed the box on the floor gently, then looped his arms around Alec tightly, pressing his face into Alec’s neck. Alec laughed lightly, and he felt the vibration in his throat. It closed up a little, and his eyes became glassy.

“It’s _perfect_.”

 

They spooned on the couch for a little while, Alec’s hand slung over Magnus’ chest - watching a Christmas movie on TV. At around midday, the sky began to brighten - onyx grey dissipated, leaving powder blue in its wake. The made the decision to take their walk then, while the sun was out, weak as it was - then to get food out somewhere, maybe staying on to meet the others at the bar.

Magnus took Alec’s hand and led him out into the snow, crystalline and textured beneath their snow boots. The earlier mood of tenuous emotion had subsided; they were both laughing now, drawing pictures in the snow with their boots, their breath fogging the air. The streets were bustling with last-minute shoppers, families having snowball fights - the air crisp and clear. Their cheeks were both flushed rose pink in the cold, and Alec’s eyelashes caught tiny shards of snow, shimmering like glitter. They fulfilled the tradition of buying mulled wine, unthawing their freezing hands, then ambled along lazily for a while -arm-in-arm.

They stopped when they got to Brooklyn Bridge, peering over into the mass of grey-blue water, glinting in the wan sun. Alec turned to Magnus, then slowly began to draw him forward by his scarf, so their noses touched - before tucking it back into his velvet coat neatly.

“I was enjoying that, Magnus grinned - putting his arms around Alec’s neck and lowering his jade eyes. He could just see the top of Alec’s cursive deflect rune, which was otherwise covered by a wool scarf. “I thought you were going to kiss me.”

“I was, Alec teased - “then I realised - you’d catch a cold.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows, his hair falling across his eyes. “Already have. I’m immune.”

The side of Alec’s mouth quirked up. “Well, I suppose that’s settled then.” He brushed some snow from Magnus’ dark hair, then took him very gently, almost coyly, by the back of the neck - pressing his soft lips against Magnus’. His eyelashes fluttered shut, fanning against his cheekbones. When Alec pulled away gently, Magnus kept his forehead pressed against his. He suddenly realised how lucky they were to be here, after everything that had happened this year. Still together. Still happy. Still _alive_. Magnus linked his fingers with Alec’s and looked into his dark blue eyes, which were the colour of the river. A constant. A comfort. He loved him so much it almost hurt.

“Merry Christmas, Alexander,” he said softly, and Alec tightened his grip on Magnus’ hand.

“Merry Christmas," Alec replied, and his voice caught a little when he said it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i too late to post a Christmas fic? Yes. Am i posting it anyway? Also yes.
> 
> late merry Christmas if you celebrate. hope you had a great day if not. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
